miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 114
The Wizened Woods is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Late at night in her dorm, Mia contends with some creepy noises keeping her awake. But things are even creepier in Centopia, as Mia and the elves search for a piece of the Trumptus in a haunted part of the forest. They soon find that the eerie voices in the woods are not what they seem to be - and that Panthea has her own peculiar interest in this spooky forest. Plot During the night, Mia is awakened by strange noises. She wakes up Paula, and then calls Vincent to ask him to help them investigate. Paula wonders if there are ghosts in the school basement, but Mia suspects that something is up. They soon meet up with Vincent, but only Mia is brave enough to head any further. While searching for the source of the sound, Mia's bracelet begins to glow. As she is about to hold off on investigating further to head to Centopia, she spots a tape recorder that has been placed just below the vent to her and Paula's room. Paula recognizes the tape recorder as belonging to Violetta, and Mia makes up an excuse to head back in to look for anything else Violetta might've hidden while Paula and Vincent leave. Arriving in Centopia, Mia tells Yuko and Mo of the newest riddle. While Mo isn't sure where the riddle is pointing to, Yuko is quick to reach the conclusion that the trumptus piece must be hidden in the Wizened Woods. Mo seems reluctant to head there for some reason. Meanwhile, at Panthea's castle, Panthea asks Gargona to head to the Wizened Woods in order to gather firewood for her hourglass, since only the wood from the dead trees from that forest can keep her magic hourglass working. Mia and the others head to the forest, although Mo seems rather nervous. They come across three unicorns, who usually travel through the forest to reach their meadow. Since the unicorns are familiar with the area, the group ask them to show them the way. Elsewhere in the forest, Gargona and some dark elves have begun cutting down trees. Gargona is unnerved by the rumors of the forest being haunted, and wants to hurry up and finish her errand for Panthea as quickly as possible. The group come across some of the other trees Panthea had previously ordered cut down, and explain why the trees are in their current state to Mia. Mo keeps seeming nervous, and makes up an excuse to look for dark elves. Mia and the rest of the group reach the oldest parts of the forest, where Onchao seems to sense something. Mia tries to heal an old tree with some unicorn dust, but like the other trees, it proves ineffective. Yuko then has the idea of letting Onchao try. Elsewhere, Mo tries to gather his courage, and spots Gargona and her group. He quickly flies off to find Mia and the others. Onchao's magic seems to be having some effect on the tree, but the group must hide as they hear Gargona and the others approaching. Yuko wants to save the old tree, but with the dark elves outnumbering them, that'd be putting the unicorns at risk. Yuko uses her ring to call out to Mo, and Mo finally makes it back to the group. The group start making spooky noises to distract the dark elves, before moving in to attack directly. Once they've driven off the dark elves, Onchao resumes trying to help the old tree. Onchao manages to make progress on healing the tree, but finds it difficult to finish the job on his own, and the elves help out using the unicorn dust they had gathered. Once the tree is restored, Onchao senses something and moves aside a root from the tree to reveal the trumptus piece. Mia thanks the tree, which sprouts some acorns. Mia plants one, and has Onchao use his power to help it grow. The elves are happy that there's still hope for the forest. At Panthea's castle, Panthea isn't pleased with the small amount of wood Gargona was able to bring back, and decides to use whatever is made of wood from Gargona's room to keep the hourglass going. After leaving the forest and separating from the three unicorns, a frog that had been bothering Mo throughout their adventure shows up. Yuko is amused to discover that Mo was afraid of frogs the whole time, rather than anything else in the forest. Mia returns to her own world, and comes up with an idea to get back at Violetta for her prank, enlisting Vincent and Paula's help. Major Events * Mia and Paula are awoken by eerie howling, which turns out to be Violetta's recorder. * Panthea sends Gargona to the Wizened Woods to get her wood. * Mo is reluctant, but the elves go into the Wizened Woods. * Onchao heals an ancient tree that was ruined by the Muncs. * The elves protect the unicorns and the trees by scaring the Muncs. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Where trees stand tall yet cry alone, follow the path to heed their moan." * Mo has a fear of frogs. * Panthea's hourglass needs wood from the Wizened Woods to continue burning. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes